A Past Of Forgotton Secrets
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Yuna has found Tidus, but when the heartless start invaiding Yuna finds her secret sibblings Kh2 Sora, Kh2 kairi, kh2 Riku who i have renamed kadaj so u dont get confused and roxas. the story of the keyblade kids adventures
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Summary: Yuna had just found Tidus again now it's a year later and Yuna finds the secrets of her past.

One thousand miles in the air is an airship that had been there for hundreds of years, on this airship were pasts not only pasts of the people on that airship but also the lives before.

The people on this airship were forgotton, like the ship.

"I've picked up something strange hovering round our atmosphere." Shinra told the group. Everyone gathered towards the computer screen to see thousands of black an white dots coming towards their world of Spira.

"What are those things?" Yuna asked watching as a bigger dot came towards them.

"Maybe their sweets?" Rikku said causing everyone to look at her in confusion.

Paine came forward an pressed a button on the keypad. "This should give us a closer look of whats coming." Everyone was paralized stiff as they saw that a big airship was using all the power it had to defeate white an black monsters.

"This is thousands of miles in the air. By the looks of it their coming towards us." Shinra explained simply.

Yuna pointed to another part on the screen. "Is that an escape pod?" Everyone looked closer.

"I'll lock onto the people inside, just to see if their dangerous." He pushed a button and the screen went to the people inside.

"Is... that who I think it is?" Tidus asked who had been quiet the whole time. "He looks like my old man." Then another man came on screen.

"Father!" Yuna shouted, how could they be on screen? Then a big ol' grump walked on screen.

"Auron!" They all shouted.

The driver had pointy brown hair pale skin and blue eyes, some other guy had fairly long white hair, greenish eyes and tanned skin, a girl had red shoulder length hair, blue eyes and pale skin. "Who are they!" Rikku asked hiding behind Paine.

"Well I recognise my father Jecht and Auron, but not the others." Everyone looked closer at the screen when the driver spoke.

"Whats this world called again?" He asked.

"Sora, you're sooo lazy just look at the worlds map." The red headed girl scolded him.

Sora frowned at her. "I would do if I wasn't trying to kill off hundreds of heartless." Jecht laughed at them.

"If you kids wern't Braska's I'd hit you over the head right now." Auron said.

Yuna had heard enough. "Yunie. You have sibblings!" Yuna shook her head, she was so confused. "I wonder what their names are I wonder how old they are...?"

Paine put her hand over Rikku's mouth. "Rikku. If you haven't notised their is an evil force coming here, Yuna's father and forgotten brother's and sisters are back."

"How can this be?" Yuna asked herself.

"Now Yuna do not be sad." Brother said. "I have Rikku but don't worry, they all die one day." He yelped when Buddy hit him over the head.

"Crid ib!"

Everyone looked back to the screen where the three teenagers were getting out the escape pod. "I knew we shouldn't have left twin number two to look after the Gummi ship!" The red headed girl told her big brother Kadaj (Guy with white hair.)

"Quit naggin' and help find the keyhole." He told his little sister (Kairi.)

Sora had run ahead and started looking all over the place for it. "Sora! Maybe we'll find it when the heartless apear?" Sora looked at Kairi.

"She's right Sora. When ever we find the keyhole we're attacked by the boss heartless." Kadaj said pulling out his dark keyblade. "Wait, Kairi do you have a keyblade?"

Kairi shook her head. "No. Well not yet anyway." Kadaj sighed. "I came along in case you guys needed a distaction."

Then the ground started to shake. "The world barriers being broken!" Sora screemed watching as the heartless invaided.

Back in the Gullwings airship everyone was trying to keep their balance. "What are they on about?" Tidus screemed. "What are world barriers?"

Finally the ground stopped shaking. Sora, Kadaj and Kairi looked up. Sora pushed her out of the way when a gaint boss heartless almost squished them. "Kairi! Run!" Kadaj shouted at her trying to hold the heartless off.

"No!" She screamed back trying to get free of Sora's grip. "Remember what happend last time?"

Kadaj pushed the heartless back and started attacking the heartless sighn on it's chest. "Just do it damn it!"

Kairi ran back to the escape pod.

"What's happening?" Rikku shouted. Watching the screen the heartless were killed.

Tell me what ya think if u dont like short chapters then tell me and i'll make the next chapter longer! review!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The gullwings wanted to know what was going on, so they headed for the Macalania woods where Yuna's brothers, father, and sister was.  
When they got there they found the escape pod and Braska and Auron trying to help Kadaj and Sora into it.

Yuna slowly got closer, it had been years since she had seen her father. Being excited she ran into Braska's arms. It took him a few seconds to recognise her, but when he did he wrapped his arms back around her.

Of course when Tidus got there he really didn't want to see his old man knowing that he might cry and get called names in front of everyone. He shook his thoughts from his head and told himself thathe was nineteen now, NOT seven.

Tidus could hear Yuna talking to Braska and asking him what had happend. Walking up to them he coughed trying to get their attention feeling a shyness come over him. "Do ya know where my old man is?"

Braska laughed at him and patted him on the back. "You must be Tidus?" He saw Tidus nod. "He's inside."

Tidus ran inside and saw Jecht slumped and snoring on a chair. Trying not to laugh Tidus put his mouth close to Jechts ear and shouted at the top of his lungs. "WAKE UP!"

Jecht fell of the chair and shouted. "Roxas!" Then he looked up. "Or cry baby makes no difference." He stood up. "So," He put a hand on Tidus's shoulder. "How you been my boy?"

Tidus shruged his shoulders. "Fine." He was speechless.

"What? Just fine? I travell half way cross space and see my son and the only thing that he can say is 'Wake up!' and 'fine?'" Jecht shouted causing Tidus to laugh. "So, when you gonna marry Yuna?"

Tidus coughed. "I dunno. Maybe in a year or two."

Outside Kadaj and Sora were starting to wake up. "Old friend?" Kadaj asked looking up at Braska.

Braska looked down at them and let go of Yuna. "No. My daughter Yuna, and your big sister."

Their eye's widend until their eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "I'm not the oldest?" Kadaj asked.

"Ask your mother." Yuna looked at him.

"But father. Mother died fifteen years ago."

He shook his head again. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything." Kadaj used Yuna's help to stand while Sora used Braska's help. They walked inside and laughed at what they saw. Tidus and Jecht wrestling each other and trying to get a blitzball.

When Auron walked in and saw that Tidus was being held down by Jecht who was trying to drool his slober all over him he laughed. "This could be really good or very bad." Auron turned his head when Rikku bounced through the door with Paine chasing after her shouting. Rikku bounced strait into him. "Haven't you died off already?" He asked smirking.

Rikku looked at him then at Paine then back at him. "You act just like each other." She moaned rubbing her head. "Well ain't ya gonna be a gentle man and help me up?"

Auron laughed and held his hand out. "Don't fall for it!" Paine shouted at him. Auron looked at her confused. "She always does this. Either she has sime disgusting goo on her hand, snot, or when you help her up she'll pull you down on her."

Auron smiled and withdrew his hand. "Paine! You messed up my plan!"

"I only had to deal with you for two months, I feel so sorry for Paine having to deal with you for two years."

Rikku stood up. "How did you know her name was Paine?"

Auron and Paine both looked at each other. "Because you were shouting it all the way here Rikku"  
They both said at the same time.

"Will someone get him off me?" Tidus shouted caught in a headlock his lips turning blue.

"Jecht let go of him." Auron said. "After everything he put me through for ten whole years I want to kill him myself." Tidus's eyes widened.

"I said I was sorry for putting glue on the toilet seat, getting the cat drunk, glueing the cat to the toilet seat!"

Auron laughed. "But what about all the other things?" Tidus whimpered.

By now Yuna and everyone else was in fits of laughter. "Lets talk when we get to the Base." 


End file.
